Devil is coming to town
by jva98
Summary: Santa Claus ya viene al pueblo. Stan y su familia pensaron que visitar al abuelo Marsh era una buena idea, pero lo que no esperaban fue que no siempre la navidad debe ser algo bueno, en el asilo de ancianos algo raro sucede y Stan luchara por sobrevivir. Este fic entra en el concurso Un Halloween Navideño del foro South Park Hispano.


_Disclaimer.-South Park me pertenece perras… digo… Bueno, a mis amigos Trey Parkur y Matrix Stone._ _Portada made in ww - studio_

 _Este fanfiction participa en el evento Halloween-Navidad del Foro South Park Hispano._

 _Advertencia.- Suspense y posible muertes de per… y muertes; basdo ligeramente_ en la canción "Santa Claus is coming to town" Porque sí xD

* * *

 _ **Devil is coming to town**_

A Stan Marsh se le puede considerar un chico normal entre su grupo de amigos, cierto era cínico, ambientalista, su padre era Lorde y parecía nunca cambiar de atuendo, pero dentro de South Park aquello se podría considerar normal, el pequeño usaba sus ropas habituales, su fiel chaqueta café, sus jeans, guantes rojos y su único e inigualable gorro de pompón rojo.

Aquel día el chico miraba por la ventana del automóvil, viajaban él y su familia por la carretera de la ciudad, querían visitar a su abuelo en el acilo, pero para eso debían viajar veinte minutos antes de llegar con él, toda la familia iba en aquel vehículo junto a Wendy, quien insistió en pasar la navidad con Stan después de apenas tener contacto en aquellos últimos meses, por ende el auto de la familia Marsh iba lleno.

-Niños saluden a su abuelo en cuanto lleguemos, no quiero que pase como la otra vez que llegaron pidiendo la contraseña del internet.-les ordeno Sharon, dándole una hojeada a Shelley, su hija solo volteo al techo roja de la vergüenza.

Cuando llegaron los cinco integrantes bajaron del vehículo, la noche se presto para acoger una nevada intensa y sus abrigos habituales apenas y los protegían, llevaban abrigos de más que dejaron en la recepción.

O que dicha visual, el asilo había pasado de un lugar gris y lleno de monotonía a un lugar de colores y con alegría, por aquí y por allá los adornos navideños colgaban del techo, tales como muérdagos o luces de la época y multicolores parpadeantes, era un espectáculo visual que no tardo en impresionar a los presentes, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ver aquellas cosas en el asilo de ancianos.

-Vaya, parece que viven felices aquí.-comento Wendy optimista, la cual nunca había visitado aquel lugar.

-¿Qué carajos?-Stan y Shelley al unísono se asombraron por aquel cambio.

-Hoooola.-saludo el abuelo acercándose a todos, no estaba en su silla de ruedas, sino que caminaba y hablaba animadamente, llevaba un gorrito de navidad clásico encima, el cual era el único cambio desde la ultima vez que lo visitaron en apariencia.

-¡¿Abuelo?!-gritaron Shelley y Stan al unísono.

El abuelo lleno de vida daba saltos alrededor de sus nietos, el hombre estaba tan contento que…

-Ohhh época de na-vi-dad;

"me vienen a visita-a-a-ar;"

"que alegría me cau-sa,"

"que vengan por acá…"

-¿Papa?-Randy salió de su trance-Parece que te dieron medicamentos de más.

-OHHH ¡Visitas!-grito el abuelo ignorando a su propio hijo.

En cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados por señores mayores de edad y con gorros de santa claus que se movían enérgicamente, dando saltos alrededor de los recién llegados, las enfermeras no se quedaban atrás y también se unieron al musical en un coro angelical.

-¡Ohh es Navidad!

¡A disfrutar!

¡Bella época!

¡Canta con nosotros! ¡Navidad todos somos!

¡Canta ahora ya! ¡Y todo te ira genial!

¡Ponte un gorro de santa! ¡Para poder festejar!-los empleados extendieron gorros a la familia, los dos adultos y Wendy se encogieron de hombros y los tomaron, pero los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos en alerta máxima y se negaron a recibir el gorro.

-Oh vamos Stanie, no seas aguafiestas, es el espíritu de la navidad.-le dijo su abuelo.

-Abuelo… ¿Me llamaste Stanie?-pregunto Stan incrédulo.

-Sí, tu nombre es Stan tontito…

-¡¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi abuelo?!-grito Stan enfadado, su abuelo nunca lo llamaba por un nombre que no fuera Billy, para su mala suerte grito eso a la vez que sus padres se quedaban parados como estatuas, justo unos segundos después de ponerse los gorros navideños.

-¿Papa? ¿Mama?-pregunto Stan asustado.

-¡A celebrar navidad!-comenzó a cantar Randy.

-¡Que gran felicidad!-le continuo Sharon.

-¡A la mierda!-Shelley tomo la mano de su hermano y este a su vez la de Wendy, la chica mayor se puso en posición de tecleada tipo fútbol americano, empujando a los ancianos que se cruzaban en su camino.

-¡Toma tu gorro!-un anciano en un intento desesperado trato de ponerle el gorro a Stan de la manera más rápida posible, pero solo le dio un buen puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo.

Shelley los saco de aquel tumulto con su fuerza, pero no por eso paro de correr, la música navideña comenzó a sonar por todos lados y los ancianos, doctores, enfermeras y parientes que visitaban a sus familiares, entonaban canciones melosamente, de una manera tan vacía, perfecta y hueca que parecían casi como aparatos en lugar de cómo seres humanos.

-¡A la salida!-grito Shelley dirigiendo a su hermano y la novia de su hermano.

"ROAF"-unos salvajes perros con ropas indumentarias para aquella época del año, usaban su fiel gorrito navideño como el resto de huéspedes del asilo, aparecieron por la puerta y se dirigieron a los chicos sin gorro con los dientes afilados y listos para el ataque.

-¡A la mierda!-grito Stan para volver sobre sus pasos, su hermana y novia lo imitaron, pero del otro lado solo tenían a los lugareños transformados en zombies navideños, cantaban y gozaban con felicidad, daba asco mirarlos.

-¡Por aquí!-le toco el turno de dirigir a Wendy.

Siguiéndola entraron a las escaleras de emergencia y las cerraron de golpe, avanzaron escaleras arriba, de manera que cuando iban en el segundo tramo la puerta fue abierta nuevamente.

-No se detengan mojones.-les dijo Shelley secamente al oír el estruendo.

Subieron hasta el ultimo tramo, siendo el edificio de tres pisos, y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con distintos pasillos de oficinas, sin dudarlo atravesaron aquella zona administrativa y se escondieron en una oficina al azar.

-¿Qué carajos esta pasando aquí?-le pregunto Shelley a los otros dos azabaches.

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa?-le dijo Stan enojado.

-¡Pues deberías sa…!-grito la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por una mano que rompió la pared detrás suya y la tomo por el cabello.

Shelley se trato de defender pero el dolor en la zona cabelluda era intenso, y peor aun cuando otra mano ingreso por el hueco y esta cargaba con un gorro navideño, Shelley trato de escapar, pero la otra mano jalo con más fuerza, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió.

Shelley trato de oponerse al gorro de navidad, se retorció unos momentos intentado quitárselo, pero antes de que sus manos llegaran al casco una amplia sonrisa se había formado en su cara; eso aterro a los otros dos presentes.

-Ohhh…-comenzo a cantar Shelley con una gran sonrisa-Mi querido Stan

"Un sombrero te pondrás"

"Mucho te animara"

"Toma uno ya"

Shelley trato de tomar a Stan, pero este dio un salto hacía atrás, eso no detuvo a Shelley quien se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro rápidamente y lo tomo por el pie, Stan trato de safarze, al grado que le daba patadas en la cara a Shelley, pero esta no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

-Un sombrero usaraaaas

"No podrás escapaar"

La canción estaba en lo cierto, la puerta de la oficina fue derrumbada y los ancianos atraparon a Stan y Wendy.

-¡Pónganles un sombrero!-grito una anciana entre la multitud.

-Son niños, pongan los sombreros especiales.-grito una mujer.

-Esos quedaron abajo.-agrego un doctor.

-¡A llevarlos!

Los ancianos tomaron a Wendy y llevaron a Stan de vuelta al primer piso, el chico y su novia forcejaban para salir libres, pero parecía inútil, hasta que Stan tuvo la brillante idea de golpear en los huevos a quien lo estaba cargando, provocando su libertad. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Stan empujo a todo el mundo y salió corriendo a todo pulmón con su respiración entrecortada.

Stan estuvo tentado a saltar contra la ventana, pero finalmente se encerró en una habitación, la puerta que se encontraba abierta fue cerrada estrepitosamente y Stan se paro un segundo a tomar un respiro, su ojo morado aun le dolía y parecía estar cerrándose involuntariamente.

Todo había sido tan rápido y confuso que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en su novia, en su hermana, en su familia… ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Esa pregunta no lo dejaba en paz y constantemente deseaba poder cambiar sus decisiones.

Abrió nuevamente su ojo sano para encontrarse con la habitación, era una cocina bastante sucia, se notaba que nadie había ido por aquellos lares desde hace tiempo, los hornos se encontraban apagados, las cazuelas empolvadas y los cucharones esparramados por todo el piso, un olor hediondo repugnaba el ambiente.

En medio de la oscuridad el chico tentaba con la mano aquellos lugares para un objeto de defensa, tenía pensado escapar de aquel lugar inmediatamente y si lo trataban de detener no se dejaría atrapar sin antes pelear.

Después de unos segundos encontró la causa del mal olor, una cabeza decapitada de un cuerpo humano que estaba en un estado de putrefacción máximo, cucarachas, hormigas, lombrices y otro insectos parecían florecer en la superficie, el chico se sorprendió tanto que termino vomitando, al lado de la cabeza se encontraba una especie de machete ensangrentado, Stan lo tomo sin dudarle, pero antes si quiera de blandirlo tomo una servilleta y trato de limpiar la sangre, pero esta se encontraba seca.

-¡Busquen en la cocina!-escucho el chico por los pasillos-¡Ustedes dos a la habitación doscientos once!-se estaban organizando para buscarlo.

Stan se escondió detrás dentro de un compartimiento cercano donde no lo pudieran ver pero con salida fácil para él; tomo el machete con ambas manos para defenderse y vigilaba con atención el hueco, la puerta fue abierta y una luz opaca inundo el ambiente.

-Santa Claus is coming to town.-taradeaban los vejetes con una tonada alegre que le pareció asquerosa a Stan.

-ÉL sabe cuando duermes.-comenzó a cantar la mujer mayor.

-Cuando no te arrepientes.-continuo un hombre mayor de edad.

-Si no dejas que te atrapen.

-Podrías arrepentirteeeee…-el anciano tomo el pomo del closet donde se encontraba Stan,este sin pensarlo empujo la puerta y con esta al hombre mayor, subió encima de los hornos y corrió directamente a la salida ignorando distintos pares de manos que trataban de tomarlo por los pies con aquellas asquerosas sonrisas en sus caras.

Stan salto a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente sin importarle en cerrarla, trato de correr de vuelta al pasillo pero dos docenas de ancianos con sus gorros navideños se encontraban ahí, el chico volvió sobre sus pasos evitando la puerta de la cocina hasta llegar a un gran ventanal.

-¡No me obliguen a lastimarlos!-les grito Stan con el machete en alto y voz temblorosa, se encontraba acorralado junto a la ventana, al estar en el tercer piso si saltaba se condenaba a una muerte casi segura.

-Ouhh.-una anciana se acerco al chico y este le clavo el arma en el cuello, llenándose de sangre de su victima, la mujer se llevo la mano al cuello antes de caer tendida al cristal, aun sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Stan, este trato de librarse inutilmente, el vidrio no aguanto mucho y la ventana se hizo pedacitos, cuando la mujer cayo al fondo arrastrando al pobre Stan al que seguía sujetando.

Stan despertó en medio de una lona negra, el frío invernal se sentía en su cara, sus ropas llenas de sangre de la viejita que mato parecían insuficientes para combatir el congelamiento, ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué toda esa situación ocurrió tan rápido? ¿Se encontraba bien Wendy? Todas esas preguntas no pudieron ser respondidas pues en el cielo vio flotar un trineo mágico y hermoso lleno de chispitas.

-¿Santa?-pregunto Stan con un hilo de voz.

-Jo jo jo.-canturreo el hombre de la barba acercandose al desdichado.

-Santa, todos están locos y…-comenzó Stan entre jadeos por levantarse.

-Hola Santa Claus.-le hablaron los que vivían en el asilo.

-¿Lograron ponerle sombreros a todo el mundo como se los ordene?-pregunto el hombre gordo transformando sus ojos en rojos como la sangre, fue entonces cuando se digno en mirar al pequeño pelirrojo-Oh vaya… parece que no pudieron con todos los que pisaran el asilo. Ja.-Santa Claus tomo a Stan del cuello de la camisa-Mírate niño, eres patético, dentro de poco conocerás la dicha de la navidad.

-¿D-d-e que hablas?-pregunto Stan escupiendo sangre.

-La dicha de la navidad, ¿No la conoces?-pregunto Santa Claus respirando frente al chico-Veras, es muy sencillo, cada veinte años tengo que remplazar a mis esclavos que ustedes llaman duendes navideños, felicidades, le toco a este asilo servirme durante el resto de su vida.-le dijo el señor gordo-Pero por regla tienen que usar gorro navideño.

-¿P-p-porque?-pregunto Stan.

-No preguntes más, habrá suficiente tiempo para responder preguntas, en el trabajo.-el hombre gordo tomo uno de sus sombreros, le quito el gorro de pompón a Stan, arrojándolo sobre el suelo de nieve y colocando el otro sombrero al pelinegro, a pesar de que Stan trato de luchar fue inutil.

Días despues Stan fabricaba regalos en el polo norte, cantando alegres canciones navideñas, no tenía opción.

 **Fin (¿)**

 **Notas de autor.- (Entra un leprechaun)**

 **Lo que espero me dejen de review.-¿No fuiste demasiado rápido con la historia?**

 **Jva98.- Bueno, las reglas del concurso dicen 3,000 palabras**

 **Ok no, lo hice en un momento de insipiración random y si gano… será bueno para mi (¿) Me harían feliz si entran al foro de Alucard "South Park hispano" y se ponen a participar en este concurso, no sean webones que hasta en el fandom de los chicos del barrio entra más gente a los concursos, joher, y se supone que acá tenemos 4 veces más seguidores de SP ._.**

 **Dejen review si les gusto (En ese caso hare una secuela tipo short fic) :v Nos vemos a la próxima (Debo de dejar de subir tanto 1 shoot y ponerme a actualizar xD**


End file.
